universe_betatouhou_reviewsfandomcom-20200213-history
Nostalgia Critic
Nostalgia Critic is a character from That Guy With the Glasses. He is a resident of the Touhou Reviews Universe and the leader of the Channel Awesome Team. History Nostalgia Critic can be stubborn, selfish and arrogant, but he has a good heart and is really gentle and kind once you get to know him. Everyone in the Channel Awesome Team sees him as a friend and support him no matter what. During "Suburban Knights", he decided to find the magical Gem of Exxodia to sto the evil wizard Malachite from using it. In order to do that, he had the team wear magical costumes that enabled to become famous characters from the fantasy genre. Nostalgia Critic became Link from the "Legend of Zelda" games, gaining access to Link's sword, Links's hookshot, Links's boomerang, Link's bow and arrows and Link's bombs, which he used against Malachite and the Cloaks. After Ma-Ti sacrificed himself to defeat Malachite, Nostalgia Critic and Chester A. Bum went looking for the Necronomicon, but they both gave up after they realized that the Necronomicon would not bring Ma-Ti back to life, but rather reanimate his corpse. However, in order to defeat Malachite, Ma-Ti sacrificed himself. After Ma-Ti died, his soul fused with the Plot Hole, becoming the Ma-Ti Plot Hole. Tired of feeling rejected and mocked by the Channel Awesome Team, Ma-Ti used his newfound cosmic powers to wreck havoc across the universe. Worse, Mureas took this as her opportunity to finally conquer the Touhou Reviews Universe, using the Executor, Agent Prick, General Zod, Terl and the Impostor (who rebuilt Mechakara and reprogrammed him to serve the Mureas Empire) as her agents. Thankfully, The Impostor was killed by Cinema Snob, Agent Prick was killed by 8-Bit Mickey, and the other four were killed when Linkara destroyed their space station, the Death Bomb. However, there was still the issue of the Ma-Ti Plot Hole to deal with. Nostalgia Critic apologized to Ma-Ti for all the times he made him feel like second banana to the rest, and assured that he always considered him to be a friend and part of the Team, which convinced Ma-Ti's soul to leave the Plot Hole. However, the Plot Hole needs a host controlling its power, a void is impossible. Thus, Nostalgia Critic fused with the Plot Hole, becoming the Nostalgia Critic Plot Hole and ascending to a higher plane of existance. His first acts as the Plot Hole were to replace the Underworld with a Heaven /Hell afterlife, bringing back Sakura as God and Pinhead as The Devil. At Christmas, he appeared to Harvey Finevoice as the Ghost of Christmas Past . However, due to him being arrogant and selfish when he was human, the Plot Hole erased Nostalgia Critic's memories and sent him to a limbo dimension of sorts. There, he was Donnie Dupree, an amateur filmmaker setting up a company called "Demo Reel" that makes low-budget remakes of famous movies. "Donnie Dupree" 's father left him when he was a little boy, his mother was an actress who was disatisfied with the film industry so she killed herself when she was giving her worst performance ever, he got mercilessly teased and humiliated by everyone for it, he got married to a woman that didn't love him, he was rejected by his remaining family, he got depressed at the fact that his dream of making indie movies to get back at the Holywood system wasn't turning out like he expected, got kidnapped and left in the woods to die and was "rescued" by a psychotic family who intended to keep him prisoner forever. All of that was meant as punishment for Nostalgia Critic being arrogant, selfish and stubborn in the past. Once Nostalgia Critic regained his true memories, he realized that he needed to be more humble and gentle, and thus left the Plot Hole and went back to his regular self, with Douchey McNitpick fusing with the Plot Hole. In his show, Nostalgia Critic used to look back on nostalgic movies and TV Shows to show how bad they were, but now he reviews modern movies that are mostly considered to be bad, althoght he stil reviews bad nostalgic movies from time to time. Following the 2013 reboot, Mureas has been erased out of existance. It is yet unknown who is the Executor's master oin the new continuity. Powers Nostalgia Critic has the ability to die and then come back to life as if nothing happened. As the Plot Hole, he had access to vast cosmic powers. Category:Touhou Reviews Universe residents Category:Channel Awesome Team members Category:Heroes Category:Reformed characters Category:Metahumans Category:Immortals Category:Reviewers Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Reality warpers Category:Swordsmen Category:Archers Category:Gunmen Category:Ghosts Category:Ghosts of Christmas Past